Magic
In the world of EGS, Magic describes several types of energy. Together, they form the official explanation for all the odd things that occur throughout the story, especially the ubiquitous gender-bending and other forms of body transformation. Magic rules division In story it's explicitly explained that Uryuom Magic is different, but it's not explained different to what it is. Most likely, the default is supposed to be human magic, but it could be earth magic in general with humans just being only ones who actually use it. Other universes have different magic, or, as is the case of Other half of Main Universe, the same magic but with slightly different rules. It is also not always clear what is valid for magic in general and what is merely valid for the kind of magic we've known so far (the non-Uryuom kind). Most of this article is probably specific for humans, but some stuff might be applicable to magic in general. Magus and Nioi might be using different rules of magic even while on Earth. We don't have any details about that, it's just one possible explanation for difference in their abilities compared to other magic users. Nature and Occurrences of Magic Magic is, according to Edward Verres, "a type of energy that can be used to defy the supposed rules of our universe." The only known thing that magic (and its related technologies) definitely cannot do is time travel. All other abilities, such as making someone fall in love, can only be confirmed to be possible if a given magic user can do it; at this point, nothing (with the aforementioned exception of time travel) can be confirmed to be impossible. It has been used in the comic via wands, the Dewitchery Diamond, verbal triggers (The Hammers and the Demonic Duck), Uryuom technology, and mere willpower; the Alpha universe character Nioi has also been seen using it to view remote activity through a crystal ball. In addition, it has been used outside continuity or canon via a board game. Basic (human/earth) Magic This form of magic is the type used by humans and immortals. While not all humans currently have the ability to use it, it is theoretically possible for any human to train in its use (Tedd was formerly believed to be an exception to this; however, it turned out that he is a seer and the Magic analysis wand results suggesting that he was magically impaired were probably due to Tedd resisting the wand. It is unknown if there are people who are actually magically impaired). In addition, all Immortals that have appeared so far know how to use it. Humans can build up magical powers of this type within themselves (either by study or training), can have them bestowed on them by other magical beings, or can be born with them. When a human starting from scratch reaches a certain point of magical development, an 'awakening' can be triggered in that person, which allows him/her access to a wide variety of magic. The awakened magic user, once given a spellbook, will gain access to new spells at a rate proportional to his or her use of magic, and the nature of new spells learned will be related primarily to the magic user's personality and secondarily to the purpose and manner of recent magic use. Wizards are humans who are born with the distinction of having the ability to learn the spells of other awakened beings. Though the process leading up to an awakening is, as Mr. Verres says, "more like building muscles than waking up", awakenings do require some external trigger. The two most proper trigger conditions are a period of intense study or training and an intentional action by a powerful magical being. Awakenings under these conditions immediately allow the magic user to begin using and gaining spells suited to their personality with no ill effects. Improper triggers are numerous and fairly diverse; those encountered so far are the use of the Dewitchery Diamond by Elliot and Ellen (because of the powerful magical abilities it granted them) and the excessive angst triggered in Susan when Jerry the immortal enraged her with his explanation of The Hammers (although since it did involve an immortal, it is debatable if or to what degree it was improper). Improper triggers cause excessive buildups of magical energy within the user which will eventually cause unintended use of magic if not dealt with by casting spells on a regular basis. In addition, an improper awakening will initially grant the awakened magic user spells related to the trigger event and the condition of the user at that time. Obtaining spells It's normal or possibly even guaranteed to get one new spell after awakening, in addition to keeping the mark spell and turning it into "normal" spell. After that, a magic user will get more spells by using the spells they have - similarly to video games where you gain experience and after obtaining enough you gain another level. Types of (human) magic There doesn't seem to be a complete categorization of all possible magic in EGS. So far, every spell we saw is at least a little different from every other, and Adrian Raven didn't mention any classification when talking about what magic can and can't do. That said, it is obviously possible to group similar spells into categories even if there will be no other base for it than similarity of effect, with some spells combining multiple categories or not fitting any. The clearest categories so far are: * Enchantments * Summoning * Illusions Along with those, there are also less clear categories (might be divided or renamed later if we get some explanations) * Sense enhancements Magic change How magic works for humans can change drastically. There are constants in magic: Uryuoms wouldn't be affected, there will always be people born with magical talent and there will always be ways for non-talents to use magic. The last change was hundreds of years ago. There was multiple changes during the "age of man" How magic power can be gained beyond heredity, how spells work, and how difficult magic is to use is flexible, can change and had changed before. The Magic energy clog, along with Pandora Raven marking people goes against objectives of magic itself and if it wouldn't stop, it can cause this system change. Note: The magic change would not affect the Other half of Main Universe. Presumably, the other half can change independently simultaneously but is not likely to. How that connects with both halves having the same magic is unspecified. Seer meeting The magic change doesn't happen automatically; if conditions arise which the Will of Magic deems necessitates a change, eligible Seers - ones which have used magic, but do not know about their having a second purpose - will be called to a meeting in a sort of dream world (during which they sleep ... very deeply ) to provide human perspective to help determining the severity of magic's change. If severe change (described above) is chosen (as it has been in all previous instances), all seers will be made aware of magic, how the new system works and how to teach it to others. This will ensure that there is always at least a small percentage of people having knowledge of magic, though if that number gets too big another meeting will be triggered regardless of the time since the previous severe change. The alternative is to prepare for magic going public, which is referred to as minimal change, and which would end the cycle of changes. That basically means ending the intervention the Will of Magic was performing to keep magic in check, because it wouldn't be capable of performing it when magic is too common. Specifically, it means that basic human resistance to magic will go even lower that it was and that all previous systems of magic will became accessible again, including artifacts (magical objects and wands) rendered inert by previous magic resets which will start working again. The decision is not reached by voting. Instead, the Will of Magic needs to be convinced what option will be better. This is done with logic ... and possibly drama, but mainly in a way it can understand, as the Will of Magic is ancient, incorporeal, stretched over an entire world and not good at understanding humans or subtlety. Apparently, an accepted reason to make magic being public acceptable is that the severe change would backfire and would actually make more people aware of magic than before the change. Tedd's Magitech After Elliot awakened, Tedd realized that TF Gun based transformations and magic transformations are related. He then used this knowledge to start scientific research of magic. This lead him to created Magic Watches, which are technically type of wands, Tedd's Glove and Tedd's Gauntlet. Known Human or Part-Human Magic Users * Note: Immortals, and similar beings like Heka, use magic, but it might be different magic than the "human" kind. They definitely use it subject to different rules. * Note: All Uryuoms, Seyunolu and (presumably) Lespuko are technically magic users by default (of the Uryuom variety). Only Noah among greater chimeras (assuming he is one) seems to be capable of using the human kind of magic instead of or in addition to the Uryuom one. Abraham.gif|Abraham|link=Abraham Cranium.gif|Agent Cranium|link=Agent Cranium Wolf.gif|Agent Wolf|link=Agent Wolf Catalina.gif|Catalina|link=Catalina_Bobcat Dex.gif|Dex|link=Dex Verres.gif|Edward|link=Edward Verres Ellen.gif|Ellen|link=Ellen Elliot.gif|Elliot|link=Elliot Greg.gif|Greg|link=Sensei Greg Justin.gif|Justin|link=Justin Luke.png|Luke|link=Luke Magus.gif|Magus|link=Magus Nanase.gif|Nanase|link=Nanase Nioi2.gif|Nioi|link=Nioi Noah.gif|Noah|link=Noah Not-Tengu.gif|Not-Tengu|Not-Tengu Sarah.gif|Sarah|link=Sarah Susan.gif|Susan|link=Susan Raven (human).gif|Adrian Raven|link=Adrian Raven Rhoda2.gif|Rhoda|link=Rhoda Terra.png|Terra|link=Terra Known Non-Human Non-Uryuom-Related Mortal Magic Users As these are kind of exception, we are not sure how much of content of this page is valid for them. Demonic Duck.gif|Demonic Duck|link=Demonic Duck Andrea.gif|Andrea|link=Andrea Tara.gif|Tara|link=Dame Tara References Category:Concepts Category:Magic Category:Government Category:Immortals